


Survival

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Fanfiction Fridays [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, Injury Recovery, Post-Battle of Scarif, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and Cassian escape Scarif and start a new life.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> For @therebelcaptainnetwork‘s Fanwork Fridays

They stumble out of the citadel tower, Jyn tries her comm and there’s no answer, her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach at the thought of the fate of the others. In the distance fire billows, and she tries not to think of Bodhi in the shuttle, or Baze and Chirrut in the jungle. She supports Cassian as best she can, but he’s fading. She looks around frantically for aid, but her eyes only alight on burning debris and broken bodies. She squeezes her eyes shut, turns Cassian away from the carnage. When she opens her eyes, she sees something glint through the trees.

 

It’s a crashed U-wing, but it looks mostly intact. Jyn’s heart leaps into her throat, as she maneuvers Cassian towards it. Her movements speed up, and Cassian notices, feebly lifting his head.

 

“What is it?” he asks, voice hoarse from exhaustion.

 

“It’s a ship, it’s damaged, but we might get lucky.” Jyn knows it’s a long shot, but she has to try. She owes Cassian that much.

 

Cassian looks towards the ship in the distance, grimaces. “I don’t think I can make it that far.”

 

“You can! Come on!” Jyn can’t give up now. They’ve been through so much, she refuses to let it end here. She pulls Cassian along, and for most of the way he tries valiantly to support as much of his own weight as he can, but in the end he fades, and Jyn drags him in the sand the rest of the way.

 

She scrambles onto the damaged ship, fiddles with the controls. The systems flicker on and off as Jyn tries several switches, none of them sticking. Jyn screams in frustration, but her voice is drowned out by a booming explosion in the distance. She sees a huge cloud bloom into the sky, and she knows her time is limited. She frantically flicks more switches, none of them working, and the sky and the ocean have melded together and this wave of death is rumbling towards her. She slams a panel of the ship in frustration with her fist, and suddenly the ship roars to life. She pulls an unconscious Cassian into the co-pilot’s chair and straps him in. They escape the beach as the wave roars through, and the ship shakes and rumbles as it leaves the atmosphere.

 

\---

 

The U-wing doesn’t have much life left in it, the hyperdrive damaged enough to render it unusable. They crash land on Ukio, not far enough from Scarif but it will have to do. The planet is full of fields of various crops, stretching seemingly into the horizon in every direction. Jyn scans the immediate area for any life forms, but none come up on the scanner. She turns to Cassian, still unconscious, his breath dangerously shallow. She pulls a medpac from the ship’s storage, and stabilizes him as best she can, but she knows with his injuries he’ll need immediate medical attention.

 

She does the only thing she can. After tending to her own injuries, though painful, nothing close to what Cassian has suffered, and setting Cassian up so that he’s comfortable, she sets out to find someone to help.

 

She lucks out, finds a faith healer in the next town over. She’s dubious about what he can do, but after a few days in his hut, Cassian seems so much better. His skin gets color back into it, his eyes are no longer hollow, and he can move his limbs with less pain. She’s not sure exactly what the faith healer employs, but she’s not about to ask. She’s anxious to leave, especially since the longer they’re there, the more questions are being asked, and she’d rather stay under the radar for now.

 

When Cassian can walk with the aid of a cane, they leave the faith healer’s hut, leaving medpacs and other supplies from the ship as payment. They’re told there’s an abandoned farmhouse nearby, and they head for it and settle in.

 

The roof of the house has fallen in, there are various holes in the walls and floors, and it looks like critters have made this place their home, but it suits Jyn and Cassian for the night. Jyn finds a pallet that’s left surprisingly intact and relatively clean, and helps Cassian onto it. She moves to the corner of the room to set up her own makeshift bed on the floor, using her jacket bunched up as a pillow, when Cassian grunts from his pallet.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks, and in the failing light she sees him hunched over, an arm wrapped around his middle.

 

“Just hurts a little.” he says, his voice steady, but as she makes her way over to him she sees his brows are knitted together, and his mouth is twisted in pain. She fumbles for their one remaining medpac, and injects a painkiller, and she lets out a long breath as she watches his body visibly relax.

 

“Thank you.” he whispers, and lays back on the pallet. Jyn gets up to crawl back over to her space, when she feels his hand wrap around her wrist.

 

“There’s more than enough room. I’d feel better if you were close.” his eyes are intense on her, and she doesn’t have it in her to say no, so she crawls in beside him, and she soon finds out that he’s lying, that there is barely enough room for him. But he’s shoved himself as far against the wall as possible to make room for her, and in his convalescent state he really shouldn’t, but she finds that she doesn’t want to leave him anyway, craves the touch they had shared in that elevator, and she presses her body against his as she drifts off into a well-deserved slumber.

 

\---

 

They repair the house as best they can, and as Cassian recovers he’s able to do more, and the work becomes easier and moves faster. When they’re in the middle of repairing the roof, someone comes by and asks when the new crop is coming in, and they realize they’ve been mistaken for the farmers who had owned that land. With some help, they figure out what had been planted in the fields, and they get to work getting the crops going again. Jyn uses what limited knowledge she remembers from her time on Lah’mu, and Cassian had been taught many different things with the Rebellion, some of it he’s able to use in their new endeavor.

 

They eventually fall into an awkward intimacy, his glances linger, and she doesn’t take her hand away right away when she hands him something, her fingers resting on his if only for a moment. One night they’re washing dishes, standing side by side at the sink, and she sighs, just an exhale of breath after a long day, and he gives her a sideways glance. The next thing she knows he’s kissing her, the dishes are forgotten, and he’s carrying her with soapy hands into the bedroom. They no longer sleep side by side in the pallet after that night, but tangled in each other’s arms, sweaty and sated.

 

\---

 

Despite their inexperience, their crops actually thrive, and they’re able to make a living on their small plot of land. They make additions to their rambling farmhouse, and they’re able to afford droids for the fields, and they make a life despite it all.

 

Some nights Jyn comes out onto the wraparound porch and looks to the stars, sees the planet of Scarif far off, and wonders at how they’ve gotten to where they are. She still thinks of Bodhi, and Baze, and Chirrut, and even Kaytoo, and a part of her heart aches for them, but it’s always at those moments that Cassian will come to her. He’ll wrap his arms around her, nestle his face into her hair, and whisper words in Festian that she’s now come to memorize. He’ll pull her into his arms, and they’ll sit on the porch swing that Cassian had found in pieces in the storage room and had painstakingly repaired. She’ll swing her legs onto his lap, and he’ll thread his fingers with hers, and they’ll laugh and cry as they remember everything they’ve lost, and even more that they’d gained, in their path to a new life.


End file.
